A Lesson In Love
by Razgriz91
Summary: When her parents begin sending her hateful letters, Hermione begins to descend into anger. It'll take a revelation from Ginny and an intervention by Mrs. Weasley to pull her out of her slump. Contains CP and mild HG/GW, you've been warned!


AN: I realize that this is different from the stories that I usually write. I think it's a bit darker, but it's got a happy ending. There are also some humorous parts in there. Anyway, I literally dreamt this up last night. No joke! This story is a dream that I had last night and I spent all day writing it! But feedback is greatly appreciated, considering that this is some new territory for me. I started writing fan fiction to expand my own abilities as a writer, and I think that it's about time that I started stepping outside of my comfort zone. Just so that you know, this story does contain spanking of a minor, hints at females, and total AU from the third through the fifth book. Also, I've never written a spanking scene before, so I feel that I should warn you about that. Um, I think that's all that I need to warn about…Oh! And I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters used in this story. I only own my pretty car…and I'm still making payments on it!

* * *

Molly first began to notice a difference when Hermione came to spend a few days with them in her third year.

Now, the mother of seven was willing to admit that she didn't exactly know the bushy-haired Gryffindor well enough to know if she was acting out. But Ron, Ginny, the twins, and even Percy had described the young witch as a strict upholder of the rules. Molly couldn't help but wonder if the children were able to see the anger the bookworm seemed to have deep down. She doubted it though, she herself hadn't even noticed until Hermione snapped at her for no reason one morning at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione's eyes had gone wide almost immediately, however, and frantic apologies were whispered for the rest of the day. After a little while, Molly concluded that it was just a one-time thing and let it go.

At least, she let it go until Ron told the family about Hermione punching out Draco Malfoy.

Arthur, who wasn't seeing what Molly was seeing in the girl, laughed heartily at the story. Apparently it meant more to him that someone had given that brat what was coming to him than what this could mean for Hermione. But Molly didn't get angry at Arthur, she knew that if he suspected something, he would take the whole matter much more seriously. Nevertheless, Molly vowed to keep a closer eye on the brunette, especially after Ron commented that he'd never seen Hermione so angry before. She didn't want the bright young witch jeopardizing her future by lashing out in anger.

* * *

Well, keeping a closer eye on Hermione proved to be more difficult than Molly had expected, especially with Rita Skeeter around. She did, however, overhear Hermione snapping at Arthur the morning that she arrived at the Burrow to attend the World Cup with them. Arthur, bless his soul, merely shrugged it off as Hermione stalked up the stairs, assuming that Hermione just wasn't a morning person. Molly, who had made breakfast with the young witch many times before, knew that this wasn't the case.

Throughout Hermione's fourth year, Molly kept in touch with Professor Minerva McGonagall to keep herself updated on Hermione's behavior. From what she could piece together, it seemed that Hermione's mood would steadily get better as the year went on, then a letter would arrive from her parents and she would be in a foul mood once again. Molly wasn't quite sure what to make of it. A letter from her parents? That was what was making her so mad? There had to be more to the story.

"Surely Harry or Ron have noticed that she's not herself." Molly almost pleaded to Minerva as they spoke through the Floo network.

"Unfortunately, they both seem too preoccupied with this Merlin-forsaken tournament. Young Ronald seems to have developed a habit of not paying attention to his loved ones until he needs them for something. No offense intended Molly." Minerva replied, not even bothering to keep her irritation with the two out of her voice. Molly gave her an understanding smile.

"No offense taken Minerva. Unfortunately, you're absolutely right. I'm just so worried about Hermione, she seems to be all by herself…" Molly trailed off sadly.

"If it's any consolation, Molly, young Ginerva seems to have noticed a difference in Miss Granger's behavior. Every time that Hermione gets a letter from her parents, Ginny watches her a bit more closely." Minerva said, trying to redeem Molly's children in her eyes.

"Thank goodness! At least someone is paying attention!" Molly sighed in relief, until she noticed that Minerva seemed to be fighting a knowing smile. She raised a curious eyebrow.

"Is something amusing, Minerva?" She asked.

"Well, let's just say that when you are the Head of a house, you tend to notice things about the students in that house…" Minerva trailed off, still smiling knowingly.

"Oh? And just what have you noticed?" Molly asked curiously.

"Well, I believe that Ginny has finally gotten over her infatuation with Mr. Potter." Minerva replied cryptically. "She now seems to be developing a crush on the sidekick instead of the hero."

"Oh?" Molly, furrowed her brow in confusion, before realization hit her. "OH! You mean that…that…" Molly trailed off, a little wobbly in her seat before the fireplace. Minerva raised an indignant eyebrow.

"Is this a problem, Molly?" Minerva almost snapped, but kept herself in check before she could. Molly quickly recovered her wits.

"NO! I mean, no, it's not a problem. I apologize Minerva, it was just a bit of a shock. You hear about nothing but Harry Potter for years, and then, just like that…well, it was just surprising. But no, I have no problems with that." Molly said in a bit of a rush, turning a shade of red that rivaled Ron.

"Well, perhaps you shouldn't react that way when Ginny eventually confides in you." Minerva wisely advised, to which Molly nodded frantically.

"Of course not! I'm very happy for Ginny! Somehow, I just didn't feel that Harry was…well, real enough for her…" Molly's thoughts wandered as she realized that this wasn't really that much of a shock for her…Then she snapped herself back into the here and now.

"Wait! We're getting off topic! We need to find out what's wrong with Hermione!" Molly said fiercely, almost protectively.

"Oh, yes, of course! …Well, the year is almost over…" Minerva furrowed her brow in thought, a gesture that reminded Molly of a certain bookworm… "Perhaps you should speak to Ginny this summer. She's bound to have gotten some information out of Hermione." Minerva suggested, to which Molly could only nod.

"Hm, I suppose that would be the only sensible course of action." Molly replied. "Alright, I'll speak to Ginny the first chance that I get!"

* * *

As it turned out, speaking to Ginny about Hermione proved to be far easier said than done. Hermione had decided to stay at the Burrow for the summer, which didn't necessarily irk Molly, but it made getting information about her far more difficult than it would've been had Hermione stayed with her parents.

Still, Molly had managed to make her own observations. Walking into the living room early one morning, she found Hermione crying tears of anger. Barely managing to push her maternal instincts aside, Molly hid in the shadows of the adjoining hallway. She hated spying, but it seemed to be her only option in this case. After a while, Hermione seemed to calm down. Molly considered entering the room at that point, but something told her to wait, just a little bit longer.

Waiting proved to be the best course of action. A few minutes later Hermione, breathing heavily through clenched teeth, stood and began frantically tearing apart what appeared to be a letter. With a small shriek, she threw the remnants of parchment into the fire before her. She then stood silently, still clenching and unclenching her fists and breathing heavily. Suddenly, she grabbed the first thing she could, her glass of water, and slung it into the fire. She released a deep breath as the glass shattered, as if the destruction was calming to her. She then gasped as she realized what she had just done, and trembled as she hurriedly rushed into the kitchen.

Molly stood in shock at the scene that had just unfolded before her. Suddenly, she understood what Ron meant when he said that Hermione seemed like a completely different person when she had punched Draco. The angry young woman in her living room just seconds before seemed almost like the dark side to the normally cheery young witch. She decided that she needed to investigate this a bit more before deciding on what course of action to take with Hermione. She didn't want to reach any conclusions before knowing all of the facts. Therefore, she decided to play dumb when she entered the kitchen, and just act as if she hadn't seen Hermione's little outburst…for now.

As Molly crossed the room to the kitchen, an envelope sitting on the couch that Hermione had previously occupied caught her eye. Deciding that it must have held the now reduced-to-ashes letter, she carefully picked it up and read the return address.

"Her parents?!" Molly whispered in shock. "Why would Hermione rip up a letter from her parents?!"

* * *

The rest of the summer seemed to fly by. With all of the attention focused on Harry, Molly never could manage to spot any more rash behavior out of Hermione. Finally, the day arrived when the group would find themselves on Platform 9 ¾ for the fifth time (fourth for Ginny). Molly gave every child their customary good-bye hug, holding Hermione just a little bit longer, before she finally got to Ginny.

"Ginny, dear, may I speak to you in private?" She asked quietly before leading her only daughter away from the rest of the group, who had already begun to board the train.

"Is something wrong Mum?" Ginny asked worriedly when they were out of earshot.

"No dear, there's nothing wrong." Molly assured. "Ginny, you know that you are my only daughter, and I'll love you no matter what, right?" She asked, to which Ginny nodded nervously.

"Y-Yes…Mummy, what's this about?" Ginny was really beginning to worry now, even though Molly had already told her that there was nothing wrong.

"Ginny, I know that you've stopped pining after Harry. I know that you've become interested in…another…" Molly trailed off, causing Ginny's eyes to widen in fear.

"Uh, I-I-I mean…Mummy, I just-I'm…" Ginny stuttered, now terrified. Molly pulled her into a hug and shushed her gently.

"Shhh, Ginny, it's alright. I'm not mad, or disappointed, or ashamed, or whatever else you may be thinking." She assured as she held the trembling girl. Once Ginny had calmed down, Molly held her at arm's length, looking directly into her eyes. Ginny was now at rapt attention, her mum only looked into her eyes if what she was about to say was of paramount importance.

"Ginerva," Molly began, further emphasizing the importance of the situation by using Ginny's legal name. "I understand, I want you to know that right now. And I also want you to make me a very serious promise. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Mum." Ginny replied honestly, now she knew that this was serious.

"I'm very worried about her, I'm worried that she'll hurt herself. You know who I'm talking about, right?" Molly asked, assuring herself that they were on the same page.

"Hermione. I know, I'm worried too." Ginny said, her brow creasing in worry.

"Exactly, I want you to keep a close eye on her this year. Let me know how she is. If she starts to lash out…" Molly trailed off, but Ginny got the message.

"I promise, I'll let you know if her behavior takes any drastic changes." Ginny solemnly swore.

"Now, understand that I don't want you to spy. I just want you to observe. Don't do anything that would damage her trust in you." Molly began to smile. "A relationship made without initial trust is doomed from the start."

Ginny couldn't help the small giggle that came from her mouth. "Who said that? Some wise Chinese guy?"

"No, that one was original. Whether you choose to believe that or not." Molly replied with a smile. "Now, hurry along, the train will be leaving soon."

"Okay, bye Mum!"

"Bye Ginny!"

* * *

Molly didn't really worry after the first week went by without a letter. Two weeks later, she raised a curious eyebrow, but didn't concern herself too much. After a month, however, she was chewing up nails and spitting out thumbtacks.

"HONESTLY! AN ENTIRE MONTH WITH NO LETTERS! WHEN I SEE THAT GIRL…" Molly ranted, storming through the house.

"Now, dear, calm down." Arthur soothed, still sitting at the table with his Daily Prophet.

"Don't tell me to calm down Arthur! That girl promised me-"

"Molly, if you're so concerned about it, then why don't you simply Floo Minerva and ask her what's happening?" Arthur suggested, trying to keep the tone of amusement out of his voice. Molly over-reacting was nothing new, and this wasn't the first time that Arthur found himself having to be the voice of reason for his beloved.

"Erm, well, yes, I think that I shall!" With that, Molly recovered herself and walked briskly out of the kitchen. Arthur chuckled in amusement before turning the page.

* * *

"Minerva! What is going on in that school! What on Earth is so important that I haven't gotten a single letter from any of my children!" Molly screamed at the fireplace. Minerva wiggled a finger in her ear.

"Molly, I think that you have finally succeeded in deafening me in one ear." She grumbled good-naturedly.

"Well, I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself! Honestly, I…wait, did you just make a joke?!" Molly stopped in disbelief, to which a faint blush colored Minerva's cheeks.

"Erm, well, with recent events, everyone's looking for an outlet." She mumbled in irritation.

"…Recent events? Such as?"

"We seem to have been invaded, Molly."

"…Invaded?"

"Yes, by none other than the Ministry of Magic. We now seem to have a High Inquisitor."

"A what?! What in Merlin's name is a High Inquisitor?!"

"The hell if I know!" Minerva sighed, in a very un-Minerva-like way. "Apparently, it's a euphemism for 'irritating, frog-like bitch who has nothing better to do than criticize everyone'!"

"Merlin Minerva! I've never heard you speak of anyone in this manner! Is she the reason why I haven't been getting any letters?" Molly asked, to which Minerva nodded.

"I'm afraid so. Letters are being overlooked by the Ministry before being sent off to families."

"Dear Merlin! Can they even do that?!"

"Apparently they can. I'm afraid that you won't be getting very many letters this year." Minerva said in a consoling voice.

"What about incoming letters? Are they being looked at too?" Molly asked, terrified of the answer that she would get.

"Not as far as I know." Minerva answered, confirming Molly's fears. So Hermione would still be getting letters from her parents.

Perfect…just perfect…

* * *

For the rest of the school year, Molly had to contend herself with one letter every two or three months. Each letter from Ginny depicted Hermione becoming more and more angry as the year went by, but no one else noticing because of Harry's growing anger. Sure enough, Hermione got angrier with each letter from her parents, which seemed to be coming more frequently than in past years. When the summer finally arrived, Hermione stayed at the Burrowed instead of going home. Every day, Molly saw Hermione's anger grow little by little. Up until then, Molly had tried to be understanding of Hermione's unique situation.

That is, until Hermione did something that summer that broke the proverbial camel's back.

That fateful day started out as usual. Molly awoke early to make breakfast for her children and Hermione, then made her way upstairs to awaken the house. She reached Ginny's bedroom first and softly knocked. A sleep-muffled "come in" reached her ears and she opened the bedroom door.

"Ginny, Hermione, breakfast is almost ready." She said softly as she stepped inside of the clean room. At least Ginny and Hermione were willing to keep their room clean this summer.

"Mmm, okay Mum." Ginny said as she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Molly smiled at the yawning girl, before glancing at the camp bed that Hermione was sleeping in. The covers were pulled over the pillow, covering Hermione completely.

"Hermione dear, come on now, time to get up." Molly gently coaxed, reaching for the covers and pulling them back…

Only to reveal an empty bed.

"Ginny? Did Hermione already get up?" Molly asked, though she didn't remember hearing any movement as she was cooking.

"I didn't hear anything." Ginny answered as she got out of bed, worry evident in her voice. "What should we do?"

"Wake your brothers and search all of the upstairs floors, I'm going to search downstairs." Molly said, before noticing that Ginny was really beginning to worry. "Don't worry though," Molly assured. "she probably just came down early and fell asleep while reading a book."

"Right, I'll get everyone else up." Ginny said before walking briskly out the bedroom door.

An hour-long search of the house yielded no Hermione, and a burnt breakfast. By now, Molly was getting scared. It just wasn't like Hermione to just run off. Surely she would've at least left a note!

"All right, I think it's time we looked outside." Molly concluded before looking at her children. "Split up, but stay inside of the wards! I'll stay here in case she comes back."

"Alright, Mum." Ginny answered for the group. She then turned to look at her brothers. "…Well? What are you lot just standing around for?! Let's go!" Ginny herded them out the door in true Molly-like fashion. A sight that brought tears of pride to her mother's eyes.

* * *

"HERMIONE!!!" Ginny shrieked as she spotted her best friend leaving the woods around the Burrow. She ran to her and engulfed her in a hug, a hug that Hermione didn't return.

"Yeah, it's me." Hermione replied flatly, as if she didn't care that she'd just scared Ginny half to death.

"Hermione, you scared us! We thought something bad had happened to you!" Ginny said, pulling back to look at her with a disbelieving look.

"Oh please," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Ginny stop being so dramatic!"

"Dramatic?! DRAMATIC?! Hermione! You ran off and didn't leave so much as a note behind! You scared us, we didn't know where you were!" Ginny was on the verge of screaming at the older witch. Didn't she realize how much she had worried the Weasleys?! How much she had worried Ginny?!

"Ginny, just leave me alone." Hermione growled before trying to push past the younger witch.

"No! Hermione, you worried us! The whole house was up looking for you! This is serious!" Ginny felt her anger rising as she looked at Hermione's non-caring façade.

"Ginny, why the hell do you even care?!" Hermione yelled into the younger witch's face. Ginny didn't even think about what she was doing, she just grabbed Hermione's face and planted a kiss on her soft lips.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" Ginny screamed as she pulled away from the kiss. "I love you, and it hurts to watch you put yourself in danger like this! I hate that you don't care about yourself! I hate that you don't care enough about me to tell me where you're going!"

Ginny ran to the Burrow before Hermione had the chance to recover from the shock of being kissed by her best friend. When she finally recovered her wits, she hurried to follow. Her mind buzzing with what this revelation could mean…

* * *

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Was the sound that greeted Hermione when she walked through the door. She almost screamed in frustration, she needed to talk to Ginny!

"Out." Came the terse reply as she began to cross the kitchen on her way to the stairs. She didn't get far before Molly grabbed her arm in a firm, but gentle hold.

"That is NOT the correct answer to that question young lady!" Molly replied in a strict voice.

"I wasn't aware that there was a correct answer." Hermione muttered, before she noticed that no one seemed to be around. "Where is everyone?"

"Out." Molly replied, releasing Hermione's arm. The young witch rolled her eyes.

"Really? Out where?"

"Playing Quidditch. That is, after getting some breakfast, which you made them miss." Molly pointed out.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking at Molly with a look of genuine surprise. "You guys didn't have to miss breakfast. I was just out by the pond! I wasn't even a mile away!"

"Well, did it occur to you that people in this house care about you? Could you have at least left a note?!" Molly asked shrilly. Hermione was silent, the weight of what she had done just now settling on her shoulders.

"I…I guess that I wasn't thinking…" She muttered, her mind was beginning to feel overloaded with all of this information.

"Hermione, how do you think your parents would've reacted if you had scared them that way?" Molly asked. It was an honest query, but just enough to ignite Hermione's anger once again.

"Reacted?! They wouldn't have given a damn! They haven't in years!" Hermione yelled at Molly, who jumped a bit in surprise.

"Hermione! Do not use that language with me!" Molly said in a softer, but still stern voice.

"Don't tell me what to do! You're not my mother!" Hermione snapped. She didn't know why she was so angry at Molly, but now that she'd gotten started she just couldn't control herself. Molly took a deep breath, and gave her final warning.

"Hermione, I'm warning you-"

"TAKE YOUR WARNINGS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS!!!!" Hermione screamed before running up the stairs to Ginny's room. She flung the door open and slammed it shut, startling Ginny.

"Hermione! What happened? I heard screaming!" Ginny asked, previous anger temporarily forgotten. Hermione trembled in shock as she shakily removed her shoes. She had just yelled at Molly Weasley! At the only motherly figure in her life!

"I…I yelled at your mum…" Hermione whispered, still in shock.

"Wait! That was you?! You cursed at Mum?!" Ginny's voice rose in pitch. The last time that she had cursed at her mum…

"Hermione, you need to go downstairs and apologize! Right now!"

* * *

Molly was in so much shock that she found herself needing to sit down. Hermione had just cursed at her! The last time she had been cursed at was by Ginny, and she took care of that immediately. The thing was, was she willing to take that kind of action with Hermione? The girl was right, Molly wasn't her mother, but if what Hermione had said was true, she'd been lacking a mother figure for some time now. She took a deep breath, she knew what she needed to do.

She walked up the stairs slowly, not really wanting to do what she knew she was probably going to have to do. She promised herself that she would try to talk to Hermione first. Still, she stopped at her bedroom and retrieved a flat wooden hairbrush and put it in her apron pocket, it was one that her children knew all too intimately…

* * *

"What? Why?" Hermione asked, a bit confused at Ginny's strange behavior.

"Because…well…you just do, okay?!" Ginny said, a pleading look on her face.

"…Ginny…"

"I'm serious! You need to go now! Otherwise, she'll come up here! And if she comes up here-"

Ginny didn't even get to finish her sentence as the door swung open to reveal a very peeved Molly Weasley. Hermione gulped and backed away a bit, truly scared of the look on Molly's face.

"Ginerva, out." Molly said, slowly and calmly. Ginny didn't need to be told twice, especially when her sharp eyes caught sight of the slight bulge in Molly's apron. She was out of that room so fast, Hermione almost thought that she had Apparated out.

"Hermione," Molly began, closing the door slowly. "I know that you've been going through some problems lately and I can sympathize with that." She took a step closer and Hermione took a step back. "However, under absolutely no circumstances are you allowed to curse at me!"

Hermione opened and closed her dry mouth. Finally, she spoke.

"Mrs. Weasley, I…I'm not sure what came over me…I mean…" Molly raised a hand to silence her.

"I know exactly what came over you, young lady. You are a bright witch Hermione, but lately you've been letting your temper get the best of you. That is going to stop today, one way or another." Hermione visibly paled, she really didn't like the implications of that statement.

"I-I-"

"Hermione, why have you been so angry lately? And why did you make that comment about your parents not caring?" Molly asked, genuinely concerned for the young girl. At the mention of her parents, Hermione felt her temper flare up again.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's really none of your business." Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, now I'm not going to take anymore of this attitude from you. I honestly care about you, I want to know what could possibly anger you so much that you would rip up a letter from your parents. I want to know-"

"What?! You spied on me?!" Hermione cut in, her anger now reaching a boiling point.

"Hermione, I saw you one morning. I didn't want to bother you-"

"So you spied on me?! How could you do that?! Yeah, you care all right! I can just feel the love!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Hermione, I've told you once before not to take that tone of voice with me. If you keep this up then-" Hermione, not realizing what she was saying, screamed the first thing that came to her mind…

"SOD OFF!!!!!!"

"_Levicorpus_!"

Before she knew it, she found herself hanging upside-down before Molly's outstretched wand.

"Hermione, you told me that I wasn't your mother. From the sound of things, however, you haven't had a mother in some time. I know that if I were your mother, then I wouldn't put up with the attitude that you've been giving me lately. And running off with no word to anyone! Do you have any idea how much you scared me? How much you scared Ginny?!" Molly could see that she'd struck a nerve with that last comment, the way that Hermione's face took on a look of guilt gave it all away. Molly walked over to Ginny's bed and sat on it, taking the hairbrush from her apron pocket. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Wh-What are you gonna do with that?!" Hermione squeaked, now terrified.

"Well, since you've decided to act like a child, I've decided to discipline you like a child. This brush is going to help me do that." Molly said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"You-You're gonna spank me?!" Hermione shrieked.

"Like a six-year-old." Molly replied, moving Hermione until she was laying across her lap.

"But, but you can't!" Hermione almost pleaded, trying to get up. Molly's grip was firm, however, so her struggles proved fruitless.

"I most certainly can, and I will!" Molly said in a commanding voice. "And you know that you deserve every bit of this."

Hermione went a bit limp at that last statement. A part of her agreed with Molly, that she did deserve some form of punishment. Molly noticed that Hermione seemed to have calmed down and accepted her punishment.

"Hermione, there are some rules when being spanked in this house." Molly said, to which Hermione silently nodded her understanding. "Do not curse, or you will receive extra swats. Don't try to get away, because then you will be getting more than just one spanking. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes ma'am." Hermione whispered meekly, her eyes never leaving the floorboards of the room. She just wanted this to be over! It was so humiliating, and she didn't think that it could get any worse.

"Good, now stand up and pull down your pants and knickers."

Well, that was what she got for thinking…

"WHAT?! Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione indignantly cried.

"Hermione, now you can either pull down your pants by yourself, or Ginny can come up here and take them down for you while I hold you down. Now, which will it be?"

"What?! You'd really do that?" Hermione looked up in shock.

"Hermione, Ginny's taken her brothers' pants down millions of times before. If you don't think that she'll do the same to you, then you're sadly mistaken. Now, shall I get her up here?"

"NO! …No…I'll do it…" Hermione whispered. Molly let her up and she began to undo her jeans.

"Erm, Mrs. Weasley? Could you…um…look away?" Hermione asked hopefully, though the look on Molly's face dashed all of her hopes in a heartbeat.

"Um…please?"

"Hermione…"

"Just for a second!"

"…5..."

"Mrs. Weasley! Please!"

"…4..."

"Please! I'll do it, just please look away!"

"…3..."

"Mrs. Weasley-"

"…2..."

Hermione shoved her jeans and knickers down to her knees and practically leapt into Molly's lap. Molly placed her left hand on the small of Hermione's back and gripped the hairbrush with her right hand. Hermione gripped Molly's leg and shut her eyes tightly, anticipating the first smack. Eventually, it came…

SMACK!

"OWWW!!"

* * *

Ginny was down in the kitchen when the first smack reached her ears, as well as Hermione's cry. She winced, and cast a silencing charm and a locking charm on the back door, where her brothers would enter if they decided to come in early. Living in a house with so many wizards made it tough for the Ministry to trace magic inside the Burrow, so she wasn't too worried about that.

SMACK!

"AUGH!"

She was, however, worried for Hermione's bottom.

* * *

Hermione gasped as a third smack hit her defenseless rear, right where the first two had struck. Molly began to move her smacks to Hermione's "sit-spots", where she knew the girl would be feeling them long after this spanking was done.

Molly placed a well-aimed smack on the junction where Hermione's right buttock met her thigh.

"AH! Bloody hell!" Hermione cried. Molly brought a harder smack down on the same spot.

"That's fifteen extra for cursing, Hermione."

"You've gotta be kidding!" Hermione shrieked.

"I most certainly am not. You agreed to these rules before the spanking started, remember?" Hermione let out a loud whimper in reply from her position across Molly's lap.

Molly continued with the spanking, her smacks peppering all over Hermione's rump and thighs. Hermione was crying before too long, clutching Molly's leg as if her life depended on it. It wasn't long before the normally proud girl was reduced to begging.

"Mrs. Weasley-sob-I'm-hic-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! OW! No more! Please! OW! Please! I'M SORRY!" Hermione pleaded for mercy through her hiccups and sobs. The sight broke Molly's heart, but she still had to punish the girl.

"I know you're sorry, sweetie." SMACK! "But I still have to make sure that you'll never behave this way again." SMACK!

"OW! I won't! I-sob-promise!" Hermione was crying rivers by now, she was almost certain that she would never be able to sit down ever again! Molly kept spanking, not to be swayed by Hermione's tears.

* * *

Ginny was wincing every time that she heard the hairbrush make contact. Her own bottom was beginning to ache in sympathy for Hermione's. She came to the conclusion that there were worst things than being spanked, one of them being listening to the one you love being spanked. Still, she was too polite to just waltz upstairs and request that they put up a silencing charm. So, she sat quietly and waited for it to be over.

* * *

Hermione, on the other hand, was pleading to every god that she knew of (and some that she just made up) for it to be over. She began to cry so badly, that she started babbling incoherently.

"Please! Please Mummy! Please stop! I'm sorry Mummy! Mummy please, no more!" Hermione begged, apparently not realizing that it wasn't her mother that was spanking her, but her best friend's mother. Molly was surprised, but she kept her mind focused on the spanking at hand.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the wailing Hermione, Molly began to slow down. She stopped and looked with sympathy at the bawling witch across her lap.

"Hermione," She said gently. "you only have fifteen more for cursing, then you're done. I need you to be strong for just a little bit longer." Hermione sniffled and sobbed loudly.

"I-I don't think-sob-that I can, Mummy." She whimpered, her body shaking with the force of her hiccups and sobs. Molly's eyebrows flew up, apparently the emotional stress was causing Hermione to relapse a few years into her childhood.

"Yes you can, sweetie. Be strong, for me? …For Mummy?" Molly wasn't sure how long this relapse would last, but hopefully she could use it to help Hermione through her last few spanks. Hermione sobbed again, but nodded her head. Molly smiled sadly at the brave girl, before finishing the spanking.

The last fifteen were the worst for Hermione, who cried out after every spank and sobbed heavily between them. Finally, it was over.

"Hermione, you can get up now. It's over." Molly whispered gently. Hermione struggled to stand, but she just couldn't support herself on her shaky arms and legs, and collapsed back onto Molly's lap with a pitiful wail. Molly's heart clenched at the sight, and she quickly picked Hermione up with a spell and set her carefully into her lap, holding her close as she cried.

"I-I'm sorry M-Mummy…" Hermione sobbed, her voice heavy with fatigue. Molly held her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"Shhhhh," She whispered into her hair as she rocked her back and forth. "everything is forgiven."

* * *

Ginny listened carefully to the silence for what seemed like years, but it seemed that the spanking was finally over. She breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure how much more she could've stood to hear before bursting into the bedroom and demanding that her mother stop. She started to go up the steps, before a thought stopped her. She had been spanked by her mother enough times to know that it always left one's face flushed. Bearing this in mind, she walked over to the sink and wetted a cloth with cold water. She wrung it a bit, before taking it with her upstairs, removing the charms on the back door on her way up.

* * *

After a while, Hermione seemed to have calmed down. She was still sobbing, but not as strongly as before. She pulled away to wipe her eyes, before returning her head to Molly's comforting shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. For being such a brat." She whispered, her sentences interrupted by an occasional sob. Molly began to rub soothing circles on the girl's back.

"You're forgiven Hermione, you have a clean slate now. But, will you tell me one thing?" Molly asked.

"What?"

"Why have you been getting angry every time your parents send you a letter?" Hermione's face became sadder and a fresh batch of tears welled up in her brown eyes.

"They…haven't been the same…ever since I was petrified…sometimes, it feels as though they don't love me anymore." She whispered tearfully.

"Hermione, I'm sure that they love you-" Molly's sentence was interrupted when Hermione sobbed and began to cry into her shoulder again.

"They don't! They barely speak to me! And when they do, it's just to criticize the wizarding world! They send me letters just to tell me that I've failed them as a daughter, just because I'm a witch! They don't hate me, they just don't care!" Hermione wailed into Molly's shoulder.

"Oh, Hermione!" Molly whispered. How on Earth could Hermione's parents tell her that she was a failure? She was such a bright, loving, courageous girl.

"This morning, when I left, I had just gotten a letter from my parents." Hermione sniffled, seeming to have calmed a bit. "They told me that I shouldn't even bother coming home anymore! They don't want me anymore! They told me that no one would ever want a failure like me!"

"That's not true!" Molly almost screamed, beyond pissed at the Grangers for speaking to Hermione in that way. "We want you!" She said firmly, making Hermione look at her with wide eyes.

"Wh-What?"

"Hermione, if your parents can't see you for the beautiful person that you are, then they don't deserve to be your parents! You can stay with us!" Molly said, looking Hermione in the eyes to prove that she meant every word.

"I…I can?" Hermione asked, still in a state of shock.

"Of course! Hermione, you got a little emotional during…well…while I spanked you. You started calling me "Mummy"." Hermione blushed as she recalled the memory. "Don't blush, Hermione, it's quite alright. If you want, I'll be your mum from now on!" Molly said.

"…Really? You'd do that…for me?!" Hermione asked incredulously, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Molly hugged her tighter, as if the gesture itself would prove that she was being honest.

"Of course I would! But Hermione, you have to promise that you'll keep that attitude of yours in check. Becoming your mother means that I won't hesitate to take you over my knee again, understood?" Molly asked, giving her a stern look to show that she wasn't joking. Hermione nodded frantically.

"I understand! I promise, I'll be good!" Hermione said, wiping away more tears. Molly smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I know you will Hermione, you always have been." She replied.

Knock, knock.

"Who is it?" Molly called, though she was certain that she already knew the answer.

"It's Ginny, I brought Hermione something." Came the reply. Hermione 'eep'ed and frantically moved to pull her pants up…big mistake.

"Owwwww!" Hermione groaned as the pain immobilized her and reduced her back to sobs and sniffles. Molly gently held her still.

"I don't recommend moving that fast so soon after a spanking." Molly advised, before using a spell to place Hermione face-down on Ginny's bed. As she stood to open the door, Hermione shrieked in embarrassment.

"Mrs. Weasley! You're not gonna let her in, are you?" Molly looked at her with a confused expression.

"Why, of course I am! Why wouldn't…oh…" Molly understood now. Hermione was too embarrassed to let Ginny see her like this. She smiled reassuringly at the teary girl. "Hermione, you're not the first girl in this house to have her rump reddened, and you probably won't be the last. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Seeing you after you've been spanked isn't going to hurt your chances with my daughter."

Hermione blushed at that last sentence, much to the amusement of Molly. She opened the door to reveal a worried-looking Ginny, wet cloth in hand. Molly smiled, at least Ginny had learned something from being spanked.

"I suppose that I'll let you take it from here." Molly said with a small smile. She retrieved her brush, kissed Hermione's forehead, then did the same for Ginny before closing the door on her way out, leaving Ginny alone with a still-sniffling Hermione.

Ginny crossed the room and sat next to Hermione, about to place to wet cloth on her face. But then she noticed the redness of the older witch's bottom, so she placed the cloth there first. Hermione tensed and hissed at the contact at first, but she then sighed in relief when the coolness began to sooth her aching bottom. Ginny gave her a small smile before adjusting herself on Hermione's other side, so that Hermione's face was turned away from her and putting herself between Hermione and the wall. She rested her head on Hermione's right shoulder blade and used her left hand to trace patterns on her back. Hermione sighed happily, enjoying the treatment that she was getting.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"The next time I tell you to apologize to Mum, APOLOGIZE!" Ginny mock-scolded, causing Hermione to laugh quietly, her breathing still hitching occasionally.

"Yes ma'am!" Hermione replied with a smile.

After a little while, Ginny took the cloth and placed it over Hermione's eyes. Once again, the older witch made a soft noise of happiness. Ginny smiled and continued to massage Hermione's back until the older witch's breathing evened out. Thinking that she was asleep, Ginny snuggled closer and closed her eyes. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Hermione's soft voice stopped her.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?" Ginny replied, not even opening her eyes.

"Did you mean what you said outside?"

Ginny's eyes snapped open in horror, she was hoping that Hermione would forget!

"You know, when you said that you love me."

_Oh…SHIT!_ Was the only coherent thought that Ginny could form.

* * *

AN: Well, I guess that's it…I'm not totally in love with the ending, but it seemed like the best place to stop it. I guess that if I get enough requests, I'll crank out a short epilogue of sorts. But I feel that it goes without saying that eventually Hermione and Ginny end up living happily ever after with each other! So, yeah, leave me some feedback! 


End file.
